Field
This disclosure relates generally to eyewear and to lenses used in eyewear.
Description of Related Art
Eyewear can include one or more lenses attached to a frame configured to position the lenses on the wearer's head within the wearer's field of view. A lens for eyewear typically includes at least one lens layer made from a substantially rigid material, and a lens for eyewear can also include other layers of material, such as, for example, rigid or non-rigid materials that impart desired functionality or aesthetic characteristics to the lens. A lens element can include one lens layer or more than one lens layer, where each layer in the lens element is bonded together. A laminated lens can have two or more than two lens elements having respective mutually conforming surfaces which are adhered together. A laminated lens can be curved and have a variety of shapes.